Two Sisters
by VampfanCass
Summary: It is after Kaname kinda unlocks Yuki's vampire pure blood.The sisters join the school but then somethings happens that causes the sisters and the other vamps in the school some problems.Cass tries to stop them and correct what has been done.Can she do it
1. Prologue

Author Note: I just thought of this story but it is like the one my friend and I started when we first started reading Vampire Knight.

Hope You like it.

Prologue

Yuki has already been awakened and her pureblood statues have been activated. I walked in the Cross Academy gates. I passed some of the girl students and got some stares. I was wearing some black jean pants with a black t-shirt and combat boats.

"Hey can someone point me to the direction to the chairman's office. " I tried to ask the girls that seem to be glaring at me now.

"Ya, you can fallow some of the signs to find it." One stated with a flat tone that sounded snobbish.

"Oh well thanks for being a complete bitch." I said in the same tone. Then I walked off with my hand up with the peace sign. It is my way of saying bye and no hard feelings, not.

I reached the office and knock. "Who is it and come on in." The Chairman somewhat yelled so that I would hear him.

"Hey, Chairman Cross."

"Cass is that you?" He asked.

"The one and only"

"I haven't seen you in like forever." He said and I walked to him and gave him a hug.

"Yes, I know. You haven't changed that much." I let him know.

"Neither have you. You still have Brownish blonde hair with some red in it, blue-green eyes and a little taller than you were. "

"Well that is the point that you become taller than you were when you are a child." I stated.

"What is with you showing up all of a sudden, Cass?"

"I want to join Cross Academy, along with my sister."

"You and your sister now that is something that is different. You two never show up at the same school anymore. So, you'll both be in the Night Class then right?"

"Serenity will. I will be a part of the day class and a member of the disciplinary committee, if that isn't a problem. "

"But vampires have to be in the night class. I made it that way."

"I really understand what you're trying to do here but I need to keep the idea that I'm a human but Serenity isn't really known. I'll room in the moon dorms but you know what I want. I'm 

leaving and you can talk to Kaname-sama about the idea. Please try not to use my name or Serenity's just use two sisters."

I gave him a hug goodbye and my cell number so that he can let me know when Kaname said that it was alright. Then I got onto my motorcycle and drove away to the hotel.

A/N: I know this isn't a lot like a prologue but it works and explains some things. Please review this is the first story that I have posted up and I want to hear some of your ideas. Until I hear some ideas on this story I won't post the story that I have already worked on and should be better cause like I said this story popped into my head and I wanted to write it down.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Serenity and I rented a moving van so that we can get the things into the dorm room. Cross called me and Kaname agreed to me terms, which wasn't a surprise to me.

"Cass how did you get the whole thing together?"Serenity asked me. Serenity has black with a blue tint hair and dresses like me. We look nothing a like so people think that we are really good friends instead of sisters. And I use that to my advantage so that anyone remembers that I have a sister and so that she is safe. We are about two years apart. Are parents were attacked and killed and we have been in hiding since that day and no one really knows about Serenity's true identity. But I'm not that lucky and that is why I don't want to be in the night class. So, to hide what we are we wear power bound jewelry to hide what we are.

"I know the chairman personally and you do also. It is the ex-vampire hunter Cross. He a loud me to make request and Kaname let them happen." I explained.

"Cross, so Yuki will be there and also Zero, right?"She asked with a hint of hope.

"Yes," I smiled," they will be there. I won't ask why you have hope in your voice. But we are moving in so that we are settled and before class to get are uniforms and I think I forgot to tell Cross that we aren't wearing the skirts."

Serenity rolled her eyes." I'm so sure that you forgot about that detail and nothing else."

"Ya, ya don't start with me." I stated and glared a little bit.

We reached the school. I drove up to the dorm and we started to get the things ready so that we can get the van back as soon as possible. I pulled out my phone and called Cross.

"Hey Cross, we are outside of the dorm so we need to know where the room is at." I paused so that Cross can tell me,"What?!"

"What is wrong, Cass?" Serenity asked.

"Kaname is going to show us where the room is at and Zero is going to show us around." I said a little irritated at Cross for doing that. I hung up the phone.

The door to the moon dorms opened and Aido –sama is the one that stepped out. "Kaname doesn't want to leave his room so he has asked for me to show you to your room." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"We're sorry that we are an inconvenience to you." Serenity and I said at the same time with sarcasm dripping from are mouths.

"Very funny now if you fallow me I'll show you to your room." We fallowed the Aido and then he left to go to sleep. The room was very large compared to some places. We walked back to the van and I noticed that the sun was about to go down. I grabbed a lot of the things and tried to get everything into the room before all of the vamps started to wake up.

"Cass, why are you trying to get everything into the room so fast?"

"Because the sun is setting and I need to get things ready. Also you are starting class tonight so we need to see Cross to get are uniforms."

"Why do I have to start today and you don't?" she said with a whinny tone.

"I'm in the day class and you aren't. Let's hurry up."

We were able to get everything into the room and Serenity and I left to see Cross in his office.

I entered the door and Serenity ran up and hugged the chairman."Hey Cross. I haven't talked to you in long time." Serenity said.

Cross laughed a bit before he said," Ya, the same here for me. "They broke the hug. "O.k. you two here are your uniforms." He lifted up a black uniform for me and a white one for Serenity. They had the skirts, which are the normal uniform, we just glared at him. "Oh, come on it won't kill you two to wear a skirt."

We just continued to glare." How long have you known us? And how many times have you seen use wear skirts?" Serenity asked and I should have known that he would try this.

"I'll wear the skirt during school but otherwise times when I'm working I get the wear my own clothes." I stated flatly. "Serenity, it is your choice if you want to wear white pants with your uniform or not." Then I glared Cross.

"You know that you will have to call me Chairman when other people are around."

"Sure, sure that will be no problem." I said while grabbing my uniform. "Serenity go and have some fun and don't do anything to get the other vamps to want to kill you. So, don't do anything to Kaname. They don't know what we really are and they can't know." I stated with a hard feel to my voice. "Well, I'm leaving to drop the van off and get my motorcycle." I gave both of them a hug and left.

They just stared at the door for a time. "O.k. So she still disappears to take care of things, doesn't she?" Cross asked while shaking his head. "What more does she have to have done to make sure that you two are safe and not found?"

"A whole hell of a lot apparently," Serenity answered his questions.

"Well you better get ready and I'll show you to your class since Cass left already."

"Alright, but I'm not going to wear the skirt though."Serenity said while grabbing the uniform and the pants the Cross figured that he would need for Serenity.

She changed quickly and they were on their way to the classroom.

A/N: I don't always right all the time so it might be a while before I add more but because I'm on summer vacation I don't think that it will be a long wait. Please Review. I love to hear people opinions.


	3. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

Cross was now leaving after showing Serenity where the classroom was. Serenity walked into the room and everything went quite.

"Teacher I thought that there weren't going to be any new students?" One of the male vamps asked.

"Although it isn't a problem because she seems so weak."

"Looks can be very misleading." Serenity backfired.

"That is so very true." Kaname intervened. Serenity turned her head to stare at Kaname.

"So that is Kaname with his brown hair and red tinted eyes," she thought to herself. "And of course Yuki is at his side."

"Kaname, sir, I was trying not to be rude to the new student." The one vampire said while trying to justify his comment.

"It is completely alright, if it is with her." Kaname stated.

"Oh, no problem, I have heard other assholes with worse comments before." She said so she had a rude comment said. All of the other vampires besides Yuki and Kaname started glare at Serenity.

There was a knock at the classroom door. The teacher walked over and answered the door. "Hello, I am the new member of the disciplinary committee. I need the new student, Serenity. As longs as it doesn't leave a problem with you sir, of course." I said while not walking into the classroom.

"Of course it isn't a problem with me." The teacher gave his permission.

"Thank you, sir," I said and bowed. My hair went past the door when I did that and everyone saw it but not my face.

"Her hair is a unique color." Someone said. "I wonder if it is dyed." They mumbled.

"Her hair is natural." Serenity said showing that she heard their conversation. "It is hard to believe." Everyone just gaped at Serenity. She walked to the door and left. "You know that you have perfect timing."

"Of course I do. If I didn't we would probably be dead by now." I snapped. "What did you do to make almost everybody in that room about to kill you?"

"I only returned a rude comment that someone said to me." She answered.

"I told you that you were to be good." I reminded her.

"I did. I didn't do anything to Kaname like you warned me." She whined.

"Oh well, let's go and find Zero and get are tour." I said frustrated. We started walking towards the chairman's office. As soon as we reached the door Zero started to leave the chairman's office.

""Zero, can we have our tour now?" I asked. "So, that I don't look like an idiot tomorrow." I said in a sweet tone.

"It is a little late but I will show you what you need to know quickly." He said with showing that he was tired.

"That is completely alright with me." I stated.

"Ya, that is alright." Serenity said with a dreamy look in her eye, while looking at Zero.

I snapped my fingers. "Hello, earth to Serenity." She snapped out of her dreamy state. Zero seemed to not notice that she had that look and walked away. We fallowed and listened to what he had to say. The time seemed to go away from us. After the tour we went back to are dorm. "What in the heck was wrong with you before the tour?"I asked.

"It was nothing," she said and then was silent.

"Alright but I think I know why." I stated and then I dropped it.

We walked to the dorm is silence. The other vampires haven't come back from class yet so I didn't have to hide myself. We walked to the room and when we went inside I turned on my music loud and started to get ready for bed for some sleep. "Cass I know that we have to hide who we are but why can't we both be in the night class?"

"It is a precaution to make sure that we aren't figured out and I am known to the vampire community. You are not, so it is easier for you to be what you are but not." I let out a sigh.

"That makes since but it is really bad though that you have to hide more than me" She said and sat down on her bed.

"I have no problem with it and as long as no one like the Vice-president, Ichijou's grandfather and are uncle don't show up then we should be fine. Besides I have all the paper work that I need to take care of like Kaname from Cross and Uncle doesn't know that I'm actually here." I said while trying to reassure her.

"Yes that is true. Uncle gives you so much paperwork that it makes me feel sorry that you have to do it but at the same time giggle." She said while she giggled.

"Ha ha very funny, just be happy that you don't have to do it. Alright try to be silent because it might be surprising but I do need sleep." I said. I didn't want to get up so I grabbed the remote from my stand and turned down the music. I normally get up to mess with my stereo. I put my head on the pillow and went to sleep almost instantly.

A/N: I know that nothing has really happened yet and thank you for reviewing. If there are missed spelled words, I'm really sorry. I understand how irritating it is to find miss spelled words in a book and I see how it is in my story. The first couple of chapters are to kind of explain some things and to get the story started. So bare with me and I hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

The sun had come up and my alarm went off. "Dang it, Cass," Serenity yelled. "I hate you waking up during the day."

"It is the only way." Is the only thing that I could say at the moment. I started to stand and then I walked lazily towards the bathroom. I looked like I was drunk. I went into the bathroom. I hopped into the shower. About thirty minutes later I got out of the shower. I came out in a towel and walked over to my stereo and turned up the volume, loud. I laughed to myself because I was probably ticking off some vamps and of course Serenity. I grabbed my uniform and swiftly put it on. As I walked into the bedroom/living room, I was greeted with a glare. Smirking, I walked over to my vanity and pulled up my soaked hair into a clip. I couldn't dry it cause my hair was to noticeable, so I had to deal with the mildew. I put a little make-up on, to pretend to cover-up regular teenage flaws, I didn't have.

As I arrived to class, late of course, the teacher gave me an angry look. "How nice of you to join us, Cassandra," he said in a mocking manner.

I turned to him and gave him a false smile. "It's Cass, if you don't mind," my tone matching his.

He glared at me to try and show me whose boss. "How about you introduce yourself?" his intentions made clear.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the class. "Name's Cass and that's all you need to know," I said making it short and sweet.

However the teacher wasn't done and wouldn't let me get away with just that. "Any questions?" he asked the class.

Next thing I knew, a wave of hands rose. Although the one that stuck out to me the most was Zero. I saw a deep determination flicker in his cloudy eyes of confusion and they were misleading. I tried to call on him first, the boy next to him stood up. "Are you free, Saturday?" he said with cocky excitement.

I felt a ping of anger but calmed myself. "For one, I choose Zero, not you. For two, no," the boy sat down in his embarrassment but quickly turned to glare at Zero.

Zero stood, ignoring all of the hateful looks and got straight to the point. "Why do you live in the Night Dorm and go to the Day Class?" At first his question frightened me a bit but as I notice the female class had begun to glare, I laughed.

As the laugh settled to a chuckle, I looked back at Zero with teasing eyes. "Why are you in the Day Class when you belong in the Night Class?" my voice shaken with a laugh. His eyes looked almost deadly and that only made me smirk. "I'm friends with the chairman and I have a friend in the Night Class." I stated while trying not to turn and look at the teacher. The look of utmost shock on his face would kill me with laughter.

"You may take your seat," he said with his voice quivering. I gracefully complied.

The class went by quickly. I walked out of the classroom before the study class started. I headed towards Cross's office. I opened the door and saw Kaname talking to the Chairman. Why didn't I notice that Kaname was in the office that baffled me. I quietly walked and shut the door to his extra bathroom, where I put my extra clothes to change into after class.

I heard the rest of their conversation. Apparently they didn't notice that I came in. "I'm hearing a lot of complaints about the new students in the dorm." Kaname stated his annoyance showing easily in his tone.

"I'm pretty sure that you are hearing complaints. Those two love to make trouble." Cross stated.

"I don't care. I meet, Serenity, right?" he asked. Cross just nodded and let Kaname continued. "Is she a half breed? I don't notice much vampire power from her."

Cross just started to laugh, "You can believe what you want. But, I can't tell you everything that you want to know."

"You can't tell me what I want to know? That is new, Cross." Kaname asked confused. "Do I get to talk to the other girl, or not?"

"That is up to her, not me" Cross stated.

"Are you scared of her?" Kaname asked. His voice sounded amused.

"No, I am not," Cross started to fidget.

I thought that now was the best time to make my presence known to them. I opened the door and Cross's face showed shock and horror. "Cass," his voice squeaked. "I… was only kidding. Don't hurt me." He cringed, thinking that I would hit him for saying he wasn't afraid of Serenity and me.

"It is alright, Cross. So, this is the vamp in charge of the Night Class." I said so to keep up the act that I was human and had never meet Kaname before.

"Yes, I am," Kaname answered. "My name is Kaname." He raised his hand for me to shake.

I grabbed his hand. "My name is Cass." I greeted back. "Cross, did my paperwork from my uncle show up, yet?" I said while turning from Kaname to look at Cross.

"Yes the paperwork did show up."Cross said and pointed at the box.

"O.k. can you tell Zero that I can't help him tonight, and also that I'm sorry." I told Cross. I walked to the box and picked it up. "I have to take care of this work. Oh, and Kaname," I said while walking to the door, "Serenity won't be in class tonight, if she agrees with me." I opened the door and started walking to my dorm.

As I became closer to the Moon Dorms, I saw a crowd of girls from the Day Class. I thought that I was going to become deaf from their screaming. I walked to the gate and felt death stares at my back. I sighed and also didn't care if a vamp saw me. One passed soon after I figured out that I didn't care. When he passed he turned back around to look at me again.

"Hey," he yelled, "do I know you from somewhere?" I looked at him and noticed that he is a model.

"No, I don't think that you do," I answered but lied. Then I started to walk away. He started to walk with me. I reached the door and he opened it. "Thank you, but you don't have to fallow me." I told him.

"Oh, it's no problem at all," he said.

"Oh, it's alright. And you shouldn't have to waste your time on me." I said with my sweet act. I grabbed the door and shut it. I then started to continue to walk to my dorm.

I opened the door to Serenity's and my room. Serenity was just now getting into her uniform. "Serenity, you don't have to go to class, if you don't want to." I told her.

"O.k. but what is the catch." She stood and glared at me.

"The paperwork from uncle has come today. And he sent more work than I can handle by myself. So, will you help me?"

She sighed. "Uncle is getting on my nerves. I don't know why we just take care of him?"

I sighed myself while putting the box onto the desk and starting to take out some of the paperwork. "You know that would cause us more problems. Are you going to help me or not?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" She said.

"Thank you, now I won't waste a whole day on this paperwork." I told her. We sat down at our desks and began on the paperwork. Hours later we both stood up and started to stretch. "I have an idea." I told.

"What is that idea?" She asked while still stretching.

"Let's go swimming" I suggested.

"Hey, I'm game for anything that takes me away from these damn papers," She said. "But, where can we go swimming?"

"It is at the courtyard. They made it look like a pond." I said.

"O.k. then let's go" She said and we both put on a one piece swim suit and headed out.

We reached the courtyard. Serenity and I took off our rings, and necklaces. We wear jewelry to bind our vampire blood so that we seem more human than pure bloods. We set them with our towels and jumped into the water. I started to do laps in the water.

When we were done with our swim we went back to the towels and saw that our rings and necklaces were gone.

"Who and the heck would be able to take our jewelry?" I asked in frustration.

"You would know a lot better than me." She stated.

"True, we can take care of this before the Day Class starts, later. " I stated. "I have a feeling it was some of those girls." We headed back to our dorm before the other vampires noticed us. When we reached the dorm we cloaked it so they couldn't feel how we changed. Then we got ready to go to bed. I don't know about Serenity but I feel asleep after a while.

**A/N: Hello people I have a shout out to Kaylean because she helped me with this chapter. Sorry, the end of the chapter is kind of bad. I also think that the spelling is better. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Also I'm starting a new story on fan fiction so please read that and review. It is called Vampire Hunter, but it won't be on till July 6****th****. **


	5. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

The sun was starting to come up. I woke up by popping up from the bed gasping. "What and the hell." I whispered to myself. I put my head back down on my pillow and tried to go back to sleep but sleep was escaping me. So, instead of lying there and probably making a lot of noise and so I got off of my bed. I headed towards my dresser and grabbed shorts and a tank top. I didn't even bother with shoes.

I walked out of the dorm and started looking for somewhere I could run. I found a path and it lead to an open field. I, then, started to run along the edge of the field. The field was surrounded by a forest and also the rose bushes. I just was completely thinking about my dream. I couldn't remember all of what happened in the dream but what I did I can't believe. I started to run on the path that I came from. I ran into something and I thought it was a wall. I came out of my trance and noticed that I ran into Kaname.

"K…K…Kaname," I stumbled.

He was trying not to laugh. "Hello, Cass."

"Sorry, that I ran into you," I tried to apologize to him. I, then, noticed that something was moving on my leg. I backed away from Kaname and looked down on my leg. I saw that there was blood on my leg. The cut must have come from one of the rose bushes that I ran near. Kaname looked like he was trying not to notice that I had blood on me. So, to stop him from his discomfort I moved my thumb and scrapped up the blood. I put my thumb into my mouth and scrapped the blood off. I saw that the cut was already was healed.

"You have weird traits for a human." He said and it seemed like he said it smugly. I just stared at him. Then he added on, "Well, because must humans freak out when they hurt themselves.

"O.k.," I said it by stressing out the word. "Well, I'm going to go back to the dorm." I turn in the direction of the dorm and ran away from Kaname.

"There is something different about her today." Kaname stated to himself.

Back at the dorm Serenity just suddenly woke up. She looked around and found that Cass was gone. "Great, she's gone when I need to talk."

Serenity got out of her bed and headed for the bath room. She felt the sting of the tears in her eyes. She moved with a sleepy stumble. "Why did I have that dream?" She kept asking herself in despair and confusion.

She turned the water to the correct temperature. She suddenly felt self-loathing. Her tears flowed freely, so she took her clothes off and climbed into the shower. After she was in the warm water she curled up and cried.

Cass came back into the dorm and Serenity began to stop crying. Cass just went and looked around the room and felt Serenity's ora which was covered with self-loathing. "Self-loathing, I know how that feels"? I murmured to myself with a sigh. I walked into the bathroom and waited to see if she wanted to say anything to me but she didn't. So I walked out of the bathroom and went to my stereo. I turned on some music that matched our moods. We are the type of people that listen to any type of music as long as it matches how we feel. So we went on like that for a couple of hours.

**Author's Note: O.k. it's not the greatest chapter in the world. Hope you liked it and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to update again soon. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Serenity and I were finally able to get past our pity time we got ready. I was in my normal dark colored blue jeans, a black t-shirt and sandals. Serenity was dressed in torn black jeans, a black t-shirt and her boots. We both had on the back up jewelry to help us for a time.

We started for the dorms for the day class. I was completely ticked and I'm sure that Serenity was also. People that were in our way split, so that they weren't in our way and went to the walls out of our path. The jewelry is special and coated with our blood and power so we could tell where they are located.

The group of girls, that are major Night class fans, has our jewelry. As we came closer they seemed to sense our anger, as we became closer to them. Serenity and I both began to laugh at their terrified expressions. "Hello," I told the group of girls and stated to Serenity, "nice jewelry, isn't it Serenity?"

"Yes it is, but doesn't it seem familiar?"Serenity added to go along with my game that I began.

"Why, yes I believe it does." I added.

"Can we see one of the rings if you don't mind," Serenity asked one of the girls.

A girl closest to Serenity gave her one of the rings she had and Serenity looked it over. "Cass, come look at this ring?" She asked me. I walked the small distance and Serenity gave me the ring. I looked it over and the ring was mine. "Doesn't it seem to be yours?" She added that question.

"Yes it is mine," I told Serenity with a wide grin.

"H…H...How do you know?" The girl that seemed to be the leader of the group asked and stammered over the words.

"The ring has my name graved on it. And if you took the time to look at the jewelry at all, you would have found that all of them including the ear rings and necklaces also are graved." I spat at them.

"Now give us our jewelry back or we will get the chairman involved and he won't be happy to hear about people stealing." Serenity spat also while cracking her knuckles.

The girls not only gave up every bit of our jewelry but they ran soon after they gave them to us. Everyone that saw the interaction stared at us in shock. Serenity and I laughed and we started to put our jewelry on and take off the back ups. When we were done laughing and getting our jewelry back on, we headed back to the dorm.

"That was fun," Serenity stated, "but I feel so sorry that you have to put up with people like that in your class. Jeez, wanting to be popular so they have to steal our jewelry, now that is just sad." She said while shaking her head.

"Yep, it is annoying and it's even worse is that they are completely jealous about me being in the night class. I want to hit them for some of the questions that they ask me."I added with malice in my voice.

"Oh really, what type of questions do they ask you," curiosity showing in her tone.

"Some of them try to team up on me to make me change rooms with them. And I would put them in their place but I promised Cross I wouldn't hit anyone in the day class. Also, they ask me if I have seen 'however they name' walking around in like a towel or without their shirts on. Stuff like that but it is an everyday thing. Zero doesn't really try to stop it because he probably is trying to figure me out."I explained.

Serenity didn't say anything about what I said. I wanted to hit myself in the head. "My bad, I'm sorry. I know, I know, I didn't mean to say his name."

"Your fine, but I have to get back to the dorm and get ready for class. I'll race you there."Serenity added the challenge.

"Why do you always want to race," I whined. "You know that I don't really like running."

"That's the point." She shouted back at me. "I normally win when you don't feel like running."

"You brat," I yelled. But, I didn't feel like running so I just strolled back to the dorms. "I'll just let her make herself tired." I whispered to myself. Then, I just started to daydream about a time when Serenity and I didn't have to hide what we are from the vampire community.

_A young girl with a dark blue dress and an odd hair color and with her was a toddler in a dress similar to the dark blue dress were outside and wondering what to do. "Cass, what are we going to do?" the toddler asked._

"_I have no clue. You know that we don't always get to come outside." The older sibling stated. _

"_I know Cass. That is why it's so hard to find something to do and it doesn't help that we have to keep our dresses on."_

"_Yeah, that is why I can't figure out what to do. What do you think the reason is that we have to keep our dresses on?" The older sibling asked her little sister. _

"_I don't know but I think it has to do with the person that is coming." The toddler stated. _

_A pure blood, like the two sisters walked out of their house. "Hello, young ladies," he stated solemnly with a bow. The two sisters answered with a curtsy. The boy was easily was as tall as the older sister, dark brown hair, and reddish brown eyes._

_The youngest sister then ran up and gave the boy a hug. "Kaname!!" she squealed._

"_It's good to see you too, Serenity." Kaname stated with a laugh. "And is always a pleasure to see you also, Cass." He added with a smile._

"_Same to you, Kaname," the eldest stated, also with a smile._

"_We'll now we know why are parents made us keep our dresses on." Serenity stated._

_Then the image of everything just faded away._

I had finally reached the doors of the dorm and sighed. I couldn't believe how different everything had been when Serenity, Kaname, Yuki, Zero and I were younger. Then I looked around and noticed that the sun was going down and that I would have to start working soon. And that Serenity would be going to school soon. The door right in front of my came wide open and Kaname and came out first, along with the rest of the night class fallowing right behind.

"Hello Cass," Kaname greeted me with a smile. He didn't stop walking but continued and the girl vampires all gave me a glare beside Serenity. She gave me a wave and a smile. I grabbed her arm.

"Be good, and don't let them make you mad. Remember that we are trying to hide from the vampire community." I reminded her like I did normally.

"I won't let my anger get the best of me." She promised.

"How many times have I heard that one before?" I stated while shaking my head.

She walked off and I just let it go. I then headed up to my dorm room to grab one of my jackets because it felt a little chilly out and I needed to still act like a human. It didn't take me long to get the jacket and then I was off patrolling the school grounds.

"_Why does Cass try to always act as my mom?" _Serenity thought to herself. "_I know that she means well but it is somewhat getting old." _Serenity continued to walk along with the other vamps and they were getting on Serenity's nerves.

"What is that human, Cass," She spit out the name. "What makes her so special to talk to Kaname and live in our dorms?"

"I have no clue. But what is with the way she dresses? She is totally on her way to looking or being a whore," the other vampire's friend was stating. Then they laughed.

_"God, the way they talk and laugh just ticks me off. I wish Cass was here to show them to watch their words."_ Serenity thought to herself. They continued to talk and Serenity just pulled out one of her books and just continued walking to class.

They reached the classroom and Serenity went through the door. She went directly to her seat and waited for the annoying, and boring teacher to show up. The same vamp that got an attitude with her the first day of school came up to her desk and leaned on it.

"Hey weakling," he greeted her.

Serenity puts down her book down and glared at him. "What the heck do you want dipshit."

"Oh, the girl has a mouth on her but is too weak to back it up." He smirked. "Also, don't glare so much it makes you look ugly and you don't want to lose any of your customers. Since your friend and you work on the streets as hoes." Everyone in the class started to laugh. "You can't blame me from saying something like that because of the ways that you two dress." He started to laugh again and the next thing he knew he was on the other side of the room. Blood was coming out of his mouth. "Not bad for someone that is so weak." He stated with a chuckle.

"I'm weak, am I?" She asked with a smirk. "Well, I'm going to have to show you just how weak you are." She continued to smirk. Then she lifted her hand, while he started to collect himself and stand up, she started to take off her rings.

_"What and the heck are you doing?!" I yelled at Serenity telepathically._

_"I'm going to teach them not to mess with us."Serenity stated._

"Oh, crap," I yelled at nobody.

_"What did they say or do to make you want to hurt them." I asked her while trying to stay calm, myself. _

_"They were calling you and I whores and started calling me weak." She tried not to yell. "And I can only take some much in one day."_

_"Damn it, Serenity," I told her. _ I started to look around because I felt like someone was watching me. But, I really didn't try to make a thorough check of my surroundings. Then I started to run across the school grounds to the Night Class's classroom.

Kaname was walking around the grounds before the night classes started. He saw a person running really fast. Then he noticed that it was Cass. Something fell from her hair and her hair just fell. Kaname never realized how long Cass's hair was. Then because she was running so fast when she went down the stairs she fell.

"Dang it," she yelled.

"Are you all right," He yelled after her. But, he didn't receive an answer. So, he decided to grab what fell out of her hair.

He walked over and saw what she dropped was a hair clip. He looked at it and found a picture on it. He looked at the picture on it and figured out that it was a family crest. "No way, are they the two sisters." He mumbled to himself. Then he started to run after Cass.

"Damn it, I lost my hair clip." I tried not to yell, which really wasn't working all that well. "Oh, well I'll go find it later." I grumbled to myself while running as fast as I could.

I was in turning the last corner to the classroom and cut the turn short and hit my arm on the wall. Then I slammed the door down and tackled Serenity. She and I landed on some desks. She and I then had each other by the throats with our eyes glowing her was a purple and mine a blue. Everyone in the room was staring in awe.

"Their eyes are glowing. Isn't that one a human?" Some whispered their questions.

Serenity and I then let each other go and started to laugh but I stopped sooner and walked over to her desk.

"You shouldn't have to take your rings off to show that you're not week. You could kill most of these vamps without taking them off." I stated flatly. Every week non-high noble gasped.

Serenity laughed. "Sister, you do know that your hair is down and dried, right?"

"Really, I didn't notice because I was running really fast to try and stop you."

Then Kaname came in the room and walked straight over to me and Serenity. He gave Serenity a hug and said, "It has been a really long time Serenity. My how you have changed." He sounded like an old family member that you haven't since you were a little kid.

"Yes, it has Ken-chan." Serenity said while returning the hug.

"And Cass, your hair is still the oddest color that I've seen in my life." Kaname stated with a chuckle. "Oh and here is your hair clip. I don't know why you clip it up?"

"Um if your hair was as long as mine you would clip it up to I stated. Everyone in the classroom was in complete shock and I knew that tonight would be a long night.

**Author's Note: So sorry that I haven't updated in like 4 months. I haven't had the greatest time and also really busy. I'll try not to make it 4 months from the next time that I update. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks VampfanCass.**


End file.
